Perfect
by Ambrosine
Summary: Sex and the City-Buffy crossover, Charlotte York finds Mr. Perfect. Charlotte and Spike pairing...
1. Default Chapter

Author: Ambrosine

Title: Perfect

Summary: In the midst of heartbreak, Charlotte York finds Mr. Perfect

Spoilers: none really, you just need to have a general knowledge of both shows. This happens a little after season 6 for Spike and right after Charlotte divorced Trey.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I get nothing, I am not making money out of this, and that is that.

Monday 10:00 P.M. Charlotte York was tired, tired of her "perfect" apartment, "perfect" clothes, "perfect" life that was no longer so perfect. She was a divorced, jobless, ex-housewife with nothing better to do than walk around, admiring her "perfect" apartment, using her old wedding band as a security blanket. But Charlotte was not going to put herself through this again, not a chance. She was strong...  
  
Tuesday 10:00 A.M. Charlotte woke up with her head pounding and a terrible nauseous feeling throughout her body. She rolled over, expecting to find her "perfect" silk pillows on her "perfect" silk queen-size bed. That was not what she found. She fingered the rough, cotton sheets wondering where in the house she had found cotton sheets and why on earth she purchased such terrible fabric. That moment, while she was pondering bed linens with a slight ache roaring through her body was when she heard it. A rough cockney accent filtering through her thoughts and echoing through the room was what she heard. She didn't recognize that voice. That very male, and all-too-close sounding voice was the reason Charlotte did not want to open her eyes  
  
"That's right princess, you got drunk, slept with a stranger and are now here in my humble abode" His sarcastic voice cut through her thoughts and her eyes opened at the pure gall of the man.  
  
"Why you unpleasant...filthy-" She started to rant as she looked up at him, but stopped and stared. Wow, was her only coherent thought. He was pure masculine beauty, with pale, muscular skin like marble, almost.... soulful blue eyes, and cheekbones that looked like they were cut with knives. The only thing that seemed out of place was his hair, bright, peroxide blonde hair (with emphasis on the bright). He was the most strange, exotic, lovely creature she had ever seen and that was saying a lot because she did used to work at an art gallery, after all. It appeared that she had good taste in men, even when she was drunk.  
  
"Would you like a cigarette, love?" He asked as he pulled out a pack of Marlboro's and put one in his mouth.  
  
Maybe not so fabulous taste, she thought.  
  
"Ah...no thank you" She responded with an unknown look of disgust on her face.  
  
He rolled his eyes, lighting his cigarette.  
  
"So, ah, lovely apartment- err...." She tried to start small talk as she looked around the man's small, plain apartment while subtly hinting for his name. He clearly had a fetish for the color black. Black sheets, black walls, black curtains...  
  
"Spike, the name's Spike" He said with a short laugh.  
  
"Spike?" What the hell kind of a name was Spike?  
  
"William, if you prefer" He replied mockingly, holding out a hand for her to shake.  
  
"Charlotte, I'm Charlotte York," She said as she held out her hand to shake. What she didn't expect was for him to take her hand and lightly brush his lips across her knuckles.  
  
"Well, it is very nice to meet you, my lady" He said with a smirk as he winked up at her.  
  
Charlotte blushed, and thought to herself: wow, was this an awkward situation.  
  
"Would you happen to know where my clothes are?" She asked him, a faint blush still tinting her cheeks.  
  
He, no, William, she thought, chuckled and got up to put some pants on. Her fading blush came back quickly. He had a very nice backside...........  
  
Perhaps, she made a good choice after all.  
  
-Several Weeks Later-  
  
Maybe Spike had been what she had needed all along, Charlotte thought as she pulled what seemed like the hundredth cigarette out of his mouth.  
  
"They really are bad for you, you know" She admonished him as he looked at her with a wry smile.  
  
"Of course, pet" was his response, as it often was.  
  
She sighed, as he pulled her into his lap and pondered him and their wonderful, albeit strange relationship. Under that entire tough guy exterior was a gentleman, a true gentleman. Sometimes she thought all he needed was a lady to suit him, that lady being she of course. He laughed when she told him her thoughts about that. Come to think of it, he laughed a lot. He usually had this knowing look in his eyes. He was so... unusual. Yes, that was definitely the word to describe him. While she loved being with him, the lovely William, he seemed to be holding back. She knew close to nothing about him. He was a chain smoker and an alcoholic- 2 habits she was trying desperately to break him of. He told her he had moved from a small town in California to here in Manhattan to "find himself" as he put it. She had no clue what that was supposed to mean, but he was very closed- lipped about it. She had asked him about his family, but all she got out of him was that they were dead. Well, no need to ask any further about that, she thought. At least, she wouldn't have to deal with any more crazy mother- in-law's like Bunny. Once was enough, thank you. Although, for some reason, she didn't think he was going to ask her to marry him. For some reason, it didn't matter. She barely knew him, but also knew she could spend eternity with him. Maybe Charlotte was a romantic, but she thought there could only be two loves in a life and this was it. The second one, she could feel it. The only problem was she couldn't get him to open up.  
  
He had some peculiar habits, that was for sure. He refused to go out in the daylight. That was unusual. She asked him why and he said he had a rare blood disease with a smirk on his face. For some reason, she thought he was lying, but didn't approach it further. If he didn't want to go outside, that was fine, she had just bought some darker, thicker curtains. You knew it was love when you had to change the color scheme of your apartment for your hubby.  
  
She hadn't told Carrie or the girls about him yet, for several reasons. First being she knew they would either be worried for her because Spike wasn't exactly considered her type or laugh at her for that same reason. Also, because there just seemed to be something about him she hadn't figured out yet. Charlotte wanted to get to know him better before introducing him to the girls. Or maybe, a darker side of her thought, just maybe she wanted a dirty little secret.  
  
"What are you thinking about, princess?" He asked, holding her tight against him. She burrowed into the leather of his duster. She could smell his scent, that distinct scent he had. He smelled like...the night. His musty smell consisted of alcohol, leather, cigarettes, hair gel, and beneath all that...the night.  
  
"You" She responded with a smile, looking up into his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Well, why didn't you just say so, you silly bint?" He said as he flipped her over on the couch and began kissing her.  
  
Did she mention he was a fabulous lover? Anyways, the point is, he made her life perfect. She no longer wandered around the house with only her wedding ring for comfort. Despite some of his peculiarities, he completed her. To Charlotte, Spike was... perfect.


	2. Mysteries

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, yadda yadda yadda...  
  
My name is Charlotte York and my newest boyfriend is an alcoholic, chain- smoking, life-wrecking man that I am head-over-heels in love with. Despite all his...habits, he is the perfect man. The only problem is that he won't open up. I know, typical man they all say- that's the problem, he isn't a typical man. He can't even go out into sunlight for heaven's sake! I think he's hiding things from me... I know, again, it's another one of those "typical man" things but I know close to nothing about him. He refuses to talk about his past, and his odd habits. When he does open up, I'm almost positive he's lying. I've noticed at this point that he almost never eats, never goes to the bathroom, and won't go out into the sunlight (he says it's a rare blood disease, but I'm afraid to question further). At first I was fine with all the mystery, I was falling for him and fast.... But now I need to know. Who is he? Why won't he tell me? I know he's in love with me, he's said so, but every time I try to question him he says the usual response "All in good time pet, you aren't ready". What is that supposed to mean? What is he hiding? What could possibly be so bad that he still refuses to talk about after a month of being together?  
  
..  
  
Spike's skilled hands roamed over her ample bosoms. Charlotte was in ecstasy- her boyfriend was a very good lover. She gasped as he pushed his throbbing manhood in her. She wondered if his other lovers enjoyed him as much as she did or if he had many lovers...... How else would he learn these fabulous skills in bed?  
  
Her fingers dug into his back, and she moaned. "Spike?"  
  
"Really not the time for 20 questions Charlotte..." He grunted out, and she could tell he was close to climax.  
  
"How many other women have you slept with?" She asked, biting his neck, and pulling him further into her.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He yelled as he climaxed. She followed a second later. Unfortunately, her curiosity was not sated. She was hoping the nibbling of his neck would get an answer out of him- it usually did the trick. She noticed he had a bit of a neck fetish, so she used that to her advantage.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Christ Woman!" He cursed, rolling off her.  
  
Charlotte sighed, pulling the covers over her sweat-soaked body. She unknowingly pouted, pushing her damp chestnut hair behind her ear. Spike looked back at her, after moving to sit at the edge of the bed.  
  
"You never tell me anything, William- why won't you open up?" Charlotte asked softly. Spike sighed, his fingers running through his peroxide locks.  
  
"I've had three others- Buffy, Drusilla, and Anya"  
  
Charlotte listened eagerly.  
  
"Drusilla was my first real love; she cheated on me several times over the years before breaking up with me." He told her, looking very much the part of a man who had had his heart broken.  
  
"Then there was Buffy, I had fallen for her and when she finally decided to be with me, it was just to use me for sex."  
  
"Anya was just a rebound partner after Buffy, her ex-boyfriend tried to kill me after that fiasco"  
  
Spike looked down, fingering his lighter. Charlotte felt bad for asking in the first place, he held so much pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I had no idea..."  
  
"S'alright, pet, you had no way of knowing" He responded somewhat darkly as she came up behind him, rubbing circles on his back.  
  
Spike turned back to look at her, their faces inches apart. His cerulean blue eyes burning into her, she could almost physically feel his pain on her skin.  
  
"Buffy was the one who drove me away from the place I used to call home"  
  
Charlotte stayed silent, relishing the fact that she was finally getting the truth out of him. She was afraid to comment, not wanting him to shy away from telling her about his past.  
  
"Home was Sunnydale, a little shithole that was a few hours outside L.A" He answered her silent question.  
  
Charlotte hugged him from behind, his pain seemed so fresh. He looked so wounded; it made her hurt for him. She pulled his cold body to her warm one, kneading his shoulders, and putting light kisses down his collarbone.  
  
"I love you, Spike- William, I truly love you" She mumbled into his naked shoulder, taking his scent.  
  
"I love you too, Charlotte- you...." He looked into her soulful brown eyes, at a loss for words. "I know" She responded, running a finger down the side of his face along his cheekbone.  
  
Spike pulled her in for a searing kiss, his mouth crushing hers, his tongue pushing through to the inside of her mouth.  
  
Charlotte could feel a hot tear running down the side of her face, Spike's tear. She kissed his tears as they fell down his cheeks.  
  
"God, you have no idea how much I love you" He told her leaning his forehead against hers. He leaned in for another kiss, Charlotte's heart pumping fast. They were about to lock lips when the phone rang.  
  
"Oh hell" Spike mumbled, his hot breath against her cheek startling her into action.  
  
"Hold that thought" She said with a giggle, reaching for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Charlotte greeted to her caller.  
  
"Charlotte- it's Carrie..."  
  
"Oh, hey, I am kind of busy right now, but if you want to talk later-"  
  
"NO, Charlotte, don't hang up- me and the girls were wondering if you'd like to meet with us for lunch, we haven't seen you in a while..?" Carrie asked a bit desperately.  
  
Charlotte looked at her curious boyfriend with a sigh.  
  
"Alright, what time, and where?"  
  
She looked guiltily at Spike while writing down Carrie's directions. She hadn't seen her friends in a while, so she'd have to leave her boyfriend here for a couple hours.  
  
"Well, what was that about girly?" He asked fingering a lock of her hair.  
  
"Well the girls want to have lunch with me, and I haven't seen them in a while so I-"  
  
"Alright love, don't get your knickers in a twist- I'll be fine for a couple hours" He told her, pulling her nude body to him.  
  
"Although you will be missing out" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Charlotte giggled "Oh, don't start now, or I'll have to hide your cigarettes while you're asleep in the mornings" She threatened with a laugh as he dragged her to the shower.  
  
Charlotte new, just walking into the little café for lunch that she was going to be fried by her friends. Sitting there was Miranda, Carrie, and Samantha- otherwise known as Judge, Jury, and Executioner.  
  
She dragged in a calming breath, before sitting down.  
  
"Hey guys" She grinned, setting her purse down and scanning the menu.  
  
"What are you all having- the chicken salad looks good-"She rambled in an effort to avoid looking at their prying eyes. Samantha chucked the menu right out of her surprised grasp.  
  
"Where have you been?" Samantha demanded, crossing her hands over her chest.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Yeah, so much has been going on!" Miranda interrupted.  
  
"I got back with Big" Carrie divulged to Charlotte, trying to break up the beginnings of an argument.  
  
Charlotte gasped as Miranda and Samantha glared at Carrie, who shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm in a relationship with another lawyer-"Miranda continued.  
  
"And I have found the man with the most perfect dick to walk the planet- unfortunately he is attached to it...." Samantha said all too loudly with a dramatic eye roll.  
  
"You missed a lot" Carrie stated the obvious, concluding the sequence of loud outbursts.  
  
Charlotte blinked.  
  
"Well?" Samantha prompted.  
  
When Charlotte didn't respond Carrie stepped in...  
  
"Where have you been sister- what have you been up to?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing really" Charlotte lied. She did NOT want to talk about Spike with them. Not yet.  
  
"Bullshit honey, who's the guy?" Samantha inquired.  
  
"There is no guy" She lied, weakly. Her friends saw through this and exchanged looks.  
  
"Okay, okay" Charlotte blurted out, having enough of the awkward silence. Samantha had a look of triumph upon her face.  
  
"There is a guy, but" Charlotte began nervously.  
  
"Oh, it's not another rabbi, is it?" Miranda said with a laugh. Samantha and Carrie exchanged grins.  
  
"No!- he's well, blonde, English, er...."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"Is he why we haven't seen you at all recently?"  
  
"Is he a good fuck?"  
  
Charlotte was bombarded with questions.  
  
"One at a time please- Yes it's serious, yes that's why you haven't seen me, and yes he is quite talented in bed" She responded to all their questions.  
  
Her friends' eyes were alight with curiosity.  
  
"The only problem is he's so mysterious, and I can't get him to open up, but that's all..."  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent with Charlotte answering her friends' constant questions about her new lover.  
  
By the time she got home, she was filled with both relief and dread. Relief to get away, and dread because they wanted to meet him. Carrie, Miranda and Samantha wanted to meet Spike. Oh god. 


End file.
